Christopher De Luca
CHARACTER APPLICATION STUDENT CHRISTOPHER ADRIÁN HANAFIAH I WALK A LONELY ROAD ”If all my friends were to jump of a bridge, I wouldn't follow. I'd be at the bottom to catch them when they fall.” THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EVER KNOWN Outofcharacter Your Name: Bree Your Age: 17 Other Characters: Lucy Weasley, Aggy Bass, Frankie Macmillan, Ophelia Lancaster, Rosa Rodriguez, Grace Longbottom Experience: A few years Secret Word/Phrase: DON’T KNOW WHERE IT GOES Incharacterbasics FACE CLAIM: Francisco Lachowski FULL NAME: Christopher Adrián Hanafiah NICKNAMES: Chris AGE/DOB: 15 / 13th of February, 2007 DESIRED HOUSE/YEAR: Any House / 4th Year BLOOD STATUS: Pureblood SEX: Male ORIENATION: Not exactly defined, but it's implied he's pansexual - he just likes people BUT IT’S HOME TO ME AND I WALK ALONE Incharacterapperance EYES: Dark brown HAIR: Dark brown, almost black HEIGHT: 5'11" BUILD: Thin with well-defined muscles and abs to die for DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: Does a cheeky grin count? SKIN TONE: Tan I WALK THIS EMPTY STREET Personality DISLIKES: Getting slapped, stupid arguments, stuck-up Purebloods, being forced to dance, excessive homework, boring people LIKES: Football (soccer), eating, people, flirting with everything in sight - boy or girl, sleeping in late, helping people out BAD HABITS: Procrastinating, pacing when nervous, cutting class when he doesn't want to do something GOOD HABITS: Almost always on time, willing and ready to lend a hand, makes an effort to keep fit WEAKNESSES: Coffee, attractive people, sugar quills STRENGTHS: Very loyal if the person matters to him, laid-back and easy-going, willing to give everybody a fair go without judging them PERSONALITY: Chris is one of those easy-going, laid-back people who don't particular care if somebody thinks he's weird because he is who he is. He just likes people, though he's quite innocent and has been kissed a few times - thanks to many of his cousins drunken friends - but he's never had a relationship with anyone. He flirts a lot though and is quite a bit cheeky. He uses the words 'love' and 'mate' a lot towards people and likes affectionate people. He's sweet most of the time, no matter who the person is, and takes in others opinions without immediately dissing them because he thinks that everyone is entitled to think whatever they want. ON THE BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS Incharacterextras WAND: Elm, phoenix feather, 7 and 3/4 inches BROOMS: N/A PET(s): A cat called Kitten McFluffypants LEAST FAVORITE CLASS : Transfiguration FAVORITE CLASS: Defense Against the Dark Arts WHERE THE CITY SLEEPS Relationships AMORTERIA: Lavender, peppermint and his grandmother's spaghetti MIRROR OF ERISED: A relationship with somebody VERITASERUM: 1. He has a bit of a crush on somebody at the moment, but he refuses to tell anybody who it is. 2. His parents don't exactly know about him liking people - they assume he just likes girls. 3. He really doesn't like how people just assume that because he's a pureblood, he's a stuck-up aristocratic person. BOGGART: Clowns DEMENTOR: His parents and family once forgot his birthday when he was nine years old and have never apologised for it - he doesn't think they even realised, but he did PATRONUS: His best ever memory would have to be when he first produced signs of magic and accidentally made the lounge explode AND I’M THE ONLY ONE Familyhistory FATHER: Ted Hanafiah, 51 years old, and works at the Ministry of Magic MOTHER: Cassandra Hanafiah (nee Greengrass), 50 years old, a stay-at-home mother and cousin to the Greengrass sister's father SIBLINGS: Alex Hanafiah (29), Logan Hanafiah (27), Austin Hanafiah (24), Audrey Hanafiah (24, deceased) and Inez Callasandra Hanafiah (17) OTHER IMPORTANT FAMILY: Look up the family tree here HISTORY: Chris grew up in a very large, very loving family and it was easy to be forgotten. He is the youngest in his whole family and while he doesn't particularly like being babied because of it, he's grown to just accept it because it's something he can't change. He was only nine when his older brother, Audrey, died in an accident with his other brother, Austin. He understood what losing his older brother meant - his entire family went into shutdown mode - but he wasn't told exactly how he died because his family didn't think he could handle it. So far, at Hogwarts, he hasn't had many experiences yet because the opportunity has never arised. However, he was kissed by one of Bianca's friends last year when they were drunk and while that wasn't a fantastic experience, he looks forward to experiencing many more firsts this year. Chris is an extroverted confident young buck with who suddenly introverted when he feels comfortable around people; kind of the opposite of everyone else in the world. The ruse is that he cares about how the world perceives him but to the people who really matter, he can let down his guard and show them just how self conscious he is. Of course there's a third deeper level beyond that which is when he becomes sincerely confident with himself; and those are moments such as when he initiates intimacy with Jojo for example. On the outside he comes off as a bit of a play boy, he's an enormous flirt. He can't talk to a girl without charming them. People who think they know Chris see a playful mischievous cad who doesn't have a care in the world. Of course he does though; he fears abandonment. He lost his brother when he was little and now he's loosing his grandmother; he would do anything to keep his friends by his side, even if that includes shaving off some other relationships; eg: dumping Jojo. His relationship with Jojo was important to him but the idea of losing his family scared him away. Not to mention of he were to come out of the closet, like Jojo was pressuring him too, he would have lost a few friends. And to Chris, a boy with fairly high anxiety, the idea of losing a friend or two can quickly snow ball into being a total social lemming and a black sheep of his entire family. He loves Jojo; he loves that Jojo would never abandon him. He's in love with the fact that Jojo is in love with him, among other things. Chris' most important goal is to be loved, at his base he needs to be loved by his family, in particular his father who very possibly expects Chris and his siblings to be perfect, in compensation for the fact that he's lost one son. Beyond that he wants romantic love, the kind that Jojo supplies. The next would be friendship, that he has with Louis and the others; in particular the ones he trusts with personal information (he never tells secrets, he hasn't even told Jojo about his brother,) and then beyond that is the love of the self, which really should be much closer to the base. Chris' confidence is balanced on the top of the pyramid, relying on the people around him, friend or not, to assure him that he is an astounding person; hence the constant need to flirt and show off. He's a sweet guy, caring to a fault. He won't think twice about comforting some crying girl he doesn't even know. He likes to feel needed; probably why he revels in Jojo's insecurities. He has a fun streak, a lover of sports and the out doors, and of barmy; another reason why he and Jojo get on so well. Chris and Jojo like to be silly. He's slightly egotistical when it comes to his looks; he knows who he is. Chris knows he's athletic and attractive, and he knows that he's not as confident as those in other houses. He has great knowledge of self. He's a very self aware and sensible individual, helping others, especially Jojo, keep their feet planted firmly on the ground. Chris' thoughtfulness, while useful, often stops him from being impulsive and spontaneous. In unfamiliar territory he is shy, cautious, and self-conscious. He takes a while to acclimatize to new ideas, far longer than most people are comfortable waiting for him. It all boils down to the fear of abandonment; if he takes a wrong step he could lose all the friends he tried so hard to make. He's a closet pessimist talking around in an optimist's clothing. A closet introvert walking around in an extrovert's clothing. He holds himself high to the rest of the world, the kind of boy who does tricks just because they need to be done. It's not enough to just walk by the water fountain, he has to jump over it, it's not enough to walk down the trail, he has to side down the hill. He greets people with a smile and a hug. He likes hugs. Around Jojo he's only slightly more reserved. He still acts like the kid who shows off as they walk around the castle, but will calm down enough to enjoy holding hands, and when it comes to sex he's hardly ever the leader. Around Jojo he becomes quiet and allows himself to think and have deeper more fulfilling conversations; he let's Jojo know that he isn't just a character who's all smiles; he also has regrets and fears. Oh, and he has a tendency to blubber when excited. In one word Chris is vulnerable. He lets others dictate him too much. He wishes he were more assertive and he wishes his life wasn't as precarious as he perceives it to be. He's a sensitive soul, it's very easy to inflict damage onto him with just words. He dreams of the "somewhere that's green" where he can play foot ball and keep his family, friends, and Jojo all separate from each other. He almost wishes he could be split into three versions of himself; the astute and athletic son, the happy go lucky friend, and the fearless chivalrousness boyfriend. He ends up being able to become none of these, so his solution is to run away and ignore the problem. That's usually his answer to every problem. -- Category:Played By Bree Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Fifth Years Category:Males Category:2007 Births Category:Italian individuals Category:English individuals Category:Purebloods